InFamous: Liberty Part 2
Previous Chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Liberty In The Hallway Students Seth, Lance, Leo, Bella, Tom and Hunter are walking in the hallway to their rooms talking about the fights ten minutes ago. Seth: Did you see when I punched him and the flames distinguished! Tom: And when I blocked Lance's kick with a shield! Bella: And when I absorbed Leo's ice. Hunter: Man, making those constructs was awesome. That mask really helps my powers! I wonder... why do they always give us more combat training drills every week? It's like... they're trying to make us soldiers. Bella: And why is the gym a battle field instead of, you know, a basketball arena? Tom: They're just helping us gain control over our powers. And it's working. Hunter: But it seems really weird. Sure, our powers are getting better. But...'' Forms his Angelic Claymore, then swings it around'' What kinda school, public or not, has a gymnasium that's made in the shape of a battlefield? Transforms the claymore into a scythe resembling Osiris from DmC Hmm.'' Swings it around then transforms it into an over-sized shuriken with a white and red aura'' If this stuff is supposed to relate to some form of Karma, then this stuff must be my good side. What about my bad side?'' His shuriken turns a Demonic Claymore, then transforms it into a War-axe resembling Arbiter from DmC'' Nice. What else ya got?'' The axe construct turns into a bulky gauntlet that resembles Eryx from DmC'' Nice. I like the other side though.'' The construct fades in a black and blue aura'' That must be the bad colors of my power. Really though. What kind of school styles their gym as a battlefield and focuses the bulk of the PE classes into using your powers? And what do the higher grade students do? They probably have more control over their powers. What about the graduates? When the students here graduate, what happens to them? Tom: We have to use our powers in P.E because it's a conduit school. Seth: The letter Hurst sent before we came here said this school is supposed to help us stay safe from normal people and not cause any "accidents" with our powers. Lance: I felt suspicious about it too... We should try to find out what's really going on. A hooded figure walks in, clapping slowly Markus: Aye, You're Right About That , Heh, Heh. Seth: Maybe Hurst is trying to test us to show normal people that we aren't all dangerous and we have potential? And who the hell are you? Hunter: I know that, but what do the graduates of this school do? I'm with Lance. And really? Who are you? Seth: I meant that hooded guy over there. This school is pretty new, I don't think there are graduates yet. Hunter: Yeah, I was talking to the hooded guy too. And even so, what do you think will happen to the 18-19 year old students once they graduate? Markus: Fuck no. I'm just telling you, that you were right about you said, something is going on that is suspicious. Opens locker and takes out scythe, then puts it in bag'' See you around. ''Walks to class Leo: Well that was weird. Anyway, you guys wanna go scope out some shit? See what happened? Markus: You realize we have to go now, right? I know a place. I heard there was a conduit execution going on. Meet me at this place after school. Hands note to Seth with name where he wants to be met'' Meet me there after school. ''Heads To Class Lance: Weird... Hunter: I know, he's weird. We should investigate what's happening with this school. Bell rings Gwen: Markus, hey! Markus: Hey Gwen, how are ya? Little neon came to see me? Quick Edit Category:Roleplays